


Hope as pure as snow

by Spunny



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I wrote for a friend's birthday.  It involves Hope as an Omega and Snow as an Alpha.<br/>I wrote it for a friend's birthday.<br/>Explicit for the third chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really do Omegaverse, and I think it shows exactly how unused to it I am.  
> Don't forget to send me whatever ideas you have, either here or on spunny.tumblr.com

Hope Estheim was a guy with snow white hair, and eyes the color of the sea, the kind he always saw in picture books, the kind that had him staring at it until the sun fell down the horizon, leaving his mind racing of images of what the sea could look like and should look like. But in this area of town, there was no sea, no lake, no large body of water. There was only land and grass for miles outside the city, past all of the metal, plastic, and cement. So he'd always read the books with the best pictures of lakes, seas, rivers, rain over and over again, just to see the water in there. 

Hope Estheim went to a High School called the New Bodhum High School, New Bodhum being the city where everyone went to after the original Bodhum suffered a devastating natural disaster. While he was never exactly good in the arts, something he felt some disappointment in after seeing the paintings done by his mother, he did have a knack of math and science. He'd spend hours every day studying Chemistry, Physics, and Oceanic Biology. His room had once been filled with books about science and their new discoveries, magazines on wonders of the world and space, and would think about what all of this meant in the big picture of things, how it all related to other things, and how they all worked now that this new information was presented. And later on, when technology advanced further, he had all of these facts, observations, and thoughts wrapped up in a single 1/10 inch thick clear tablet he carried with him everywhere, and reviewed them religiously in hopes of someday transferring to Academia Academy, the most prestigious university. 

But Math and Science weren't the only things that held Hope's attention. He was turning 15, reaching the age where new emotions swelled up within him, and people (especially guys) suddenly looked a lot better than he remembered. All of their muscles seemed more defined, their smiles seemed a lot brighter, and watching them run out of the corner of his eye, denying doing such a thing even to himself, became a lot more common. 

Puberty hit him, and it hit him hard. 

There was one person who specifically caught his eye. 

Coach Villiers, or Snow. The gym teacher for the New Bodhum High School, with his cocky smirk, his encouraging and carefree attitude, and his muscles that came from a mixture of working out and practical use, he unknowingly became the target of affections of the young Hope Estheim. And not just Hope, but quite a large portion of the school. And why shouldn't he? Snow was big and strong, encouraging, always willing to lend a hand, always willing to shut down any attempts at bullying that he found. He seemed almost like a Hero. 

He seemed practically unattainable to most people. 

And Hope Estheim considered himself most people. 

So he'd spend his time staring at the gym teacher during class, in the hall, and any other chance he got. Occasionally Snow Villiers would catch his eye and walk straight towards him and talk to him. Hope didn't know what about, he spent all of his time hoping that he wasn't as visibly nervous as he felt, concentrating on making sure that that beating within his chest was only audible to him. . If he ever failed, Snow didn't let him know. And maybe that's what Hope loved about him; that big grin on his face, a sort of promise that everything was okay, that 'everything is okay' was held within those pearly whites, along the curves of those lips, written in his eyes. 

Hope found it attractive, and he might've told Snow if he wasn't too busy convincing his legs that they were flesh and bone and not jelly like they felt like. 

Being an Omega only made things harder for Hope. Snow was an Alpha, or at least that's what the students said about him. He certainly looked like the typical Alpha, with his large frame, his muscles, and that cocky grin he had. If Hope had been an Alpha, that would've been better. At least he would've known that this wouldn't work out (though Snow seemed like the open-minded sort, and society was being progressive on such topics. ) But their classes went together most naturally, and that always left some small trace of hope in his chest that someday Snow might become more interested in him. 

And that's not even including his heats!

But Hope would usually try to keep that out of his mind every single day, waking up each day and taking his medicine to surpress his heats, and trying to act as normal as possible. Last thing he needed was to be jumped in the middle of school by an Alpha with poor self-control. 

Snow had yet to mate with anyone, which came as a shock to Hope. There was no way he was having trouble finding someone to mate with. Why didn't he? 

All of this was a daily thing Hope dealt with.   
And all it took was a mistake to change everything. 

It all happened one day, which seemed from the very beginning like any other day. The sun rose, Hope woke up, took a shower, eat his breakfast of outmeal, orange juice, and eggs, brushed his teeth, and left for school. When he arrived, nothing seemed to be ordinary. People seemed to stare at him a bit more, but he was sure he was imagining it. 

First period passed. Second. By third he realized that perhaps he wasn't denying it. He was in Chemistry when he noticed, looking up from his flask of boiling liquids to see that Simon J. Prinshaw's eyes were locked onto him. He looked away after a brief second of eye contact, but it still left Hope with an uncomfortable feeling. The second time he felt a pair of eyes on him, he tried lookingout of the corner of his, sure he was seeing the figure of Edgar A. Steln watching him. 

He didn't bring it up, being too shy to do so, and just hoped that whatever it was would resolve itself. Still, it left a horrible nagging in his mind. There was something he was supposed to do, and he was trying to grasp what that was. Like a dream, however, his mind could only touch the edge of it with the tips of his fingers, no matter how hard he tried. 

Gym only made things worse. 

Hope had been running around the track, not as fast as he'd like to be, when he felt someone bump into him. Although this was a normal thing (friendly as Snow was,the exercises he put his students through had been compared to one of the missing circles of Hell itself), the sudden feeling of a hand grabbing his ass WASN'T. He gasped, reaching back to brush away the offending touch, but by that time the person who had bumped into him was gone, and Hope could only watch his back as he passed him up. 

Now he remembered. He was in Heat. He had forgotten to take his pills. 

Hope, being an Omega, went through 'Heats'. These heats attracted the Alphas to him, generally through the release of pheremones that oozed through the poors of his skin, making him smell...well, tempting to put it lightly. Back in the days when Humanity was barely getting on its feet, it was used to help keep the population up. It was basically a signal that said 'Time to Breed.' 

Now that it was overall useless, Hope really wished it would disappear. So he took pills. Everytime that he went into Heats, he took a Heat Supressant, medicine meant to override his hormones and shut them down for a period of time. Generally, Hope was good at keeping track of his heats. He found that there was almost a pattern to them. Of course, he wasn't always right. Things such as strenous exercise speed up the process, and Snow's exercises were nothing if not strenuous. 

Hope had thought to take the pills this morning, despite that it was nearly two weeks away from where he wrote down when he expected his heat to strike. But by the time he woke up the memory had long ago fled from his mind, and he carried on as if nothing was different. 

'Next time I've gotta leave myself a note.' He thought to himself, taking great care to avoid the other students as much as possible. 

Fifth period, English. Too much staring at him. Too many eyes on him. Too much temptation to look up and see if the stares he felt were real or made up. But he resist, no need to draw more attention onto himself than there already would be. 

Sixth Period. Geography. Although this class was Hope's least favorite, with the exception of a few discussions on fault lines and tectonic plates (though this was more related to the few stories of Paranormal Stories Monthly that he took a guilty pleasure in reading), he found himself putting all of his effort on concentrating on his teachers words, closing his mind off to every other stumuli in the classroom. Even still, he could feel the eyes on him, and all he could think to himself was 'Don't look. Don't look.' 

Seventh period, thankfully, was a free period, a period Hope always spent in the Library. There was almost no one there, and Hope situated himself all the way in the very corner, tucked away from sight of everyone else. He could hear the gossip, hear the sound of people chatting amongst themselves very quietly in the otherwise silent library. 

He couldn't help but think that perhaps they were talking about him. He needed to get home. He needed to take his pills fast. 

The bell rang. 

Hope was out the door, rushing to his locker. His heart was pounding, his mind was filled with the rushing sensation that panic always gave. He was looking, but he wasn't seeing. People were a blur, objects were a blur, color had no meaning. His was acting on auto-pilot, his feet remembering how many steps to his locker and his legs obeying their instructions. 

That's why he completely ignored the "Hey, Hope!" and ran full force into the chest of Noel, who practically fell on his ass. "Hey!" 

"Oh, sorry, Noel!" 

Hope reached down, taking Noel's hand in his, and gently pulled him up on his feet. It all went well until Noel was actually on his feet, stumbling forward, trapping Hope's body between his own and the wall. Hope could smell the cologne he was wearing, the faint scent of sweat on him, and could see his eyes perhaps all-too clearly for the first time since he had known him. 

He hoped that that beating was someone violating school rules and playing music in the halls. 

"Where are you going, Hope?" Noel asked, his voice soft, almost seductive in its manner. It felt too close to a porno, too close to the idea that they were about to screw like...like...

...like an Alpha and an Omega. 

Hope found it required a lot more energy than before to place his hands on Noel's chest, pushing him away, noting how firm his chest was and how warm he was even through his clothes. He pulled his hands away quickly. 

"I-I-I gotta go home." He stammered out, voice shaking, hands trembling as he went to his locker, quickly dialing in the combination and grabbing the books out of it. He could hear Noel trying to talk to him as he shoved them into his messenger back, though most of it was blurred against the wall of unfocused thoughts. 

Hope should've asked him what he was saying, but there was no time for that now. He closed his locker, and made his way to leave, tripping over his goodbyes to his friend. 

It was the sound of something hitting the metal lockers that made Hope freeze, shortly followed by an angry voice. 

"Where do you think you're going?!" 

The voice came out in such a harsh, low growl that Hope was sure that someone else must've said it. Someone with Noel's voice, with his body, face, and clothes. Surely, he thought, Noel wouldn't have an outburst like that. Noel's stance was more aggressive; a subtle shfit, but noticeable enough for Hope. 

Thankfully for Hope, that surprise was mutual. Noel seemed to calm down, and he blinked at his friend in confusion, looking unsure. 

"H-Hope, I..." 

"N-No, it's okay." Hope stammared out, more desperate to get out of there than before. He was sure he knew the reason why, and right now getting home seemed to be the only safe option. If he was correct, and, unfortunately, he usually was, then he couldn't hang around people like Noel. 

He said a quick bye before he ran out, ignoring the calls out to him. He had to get home. Only one thing would offer him comfort in this situation, and without it he doubted he could ever come to school. 

Heads turned as he ran down the street. He felt like a beacon in the night, drawing in all of the Alphas within the surrounding hundred yards. He didn't want a bad situation to come out of this, and he was all too relieved when he saw the door to his house. 

The door slammed shut behind him, cutting off the rest of the world and, thankfully, all of the Alphas with it. His foot pounded on the stairs as he raced to his room, dumping his bag on his bed. He made his way to the bookstand, where he kept his medicine. 

And it was only then that he realized the predicament he was in. 

"Oh, no..." Hope's eyes stared at the small, plastic orange container, the dwindling afternoon sun revealing its contents of pure air. 

Hope Esthiem began to panic.


	2. The change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes.

Hope Esthiem was reluctant to go to school at all the next day. He spent the whole past night worrying, despite his parents constant assurances that everything would be alright. After all, it WAS a school, it's not like they have students screwing around in the middle of the halls (At least, they hoped not, goodness sake!). And it was true. Theere were rules against such things, and teachers did their best to seperate any incidents where it may have happened. That didn't mean they were perfect though. 

Not when Hope had heard more than one occassion when students in the library felt too frisky when they were crowded by shelves and books. Not when Hope was in the boy's restroom, hearing two boys attempting (and failing) to screw quietly. Not when students had taken to hiding in the Janitor's closet, not when sometimes they'd skip class to make out on the fields gym didn't use during first or second period, not when Hope accidentally stumbled onto a pair hidden underneath the stairwell, who looked confused as to whether shoo him away or invite him in. 

No, things weren't perfect, not in the slightest. 

But Hope had to go to school regardless. His parents assured him everything would be okay (after all, everyone went through it.), but Hope's intuition told him otherwise by filling his stomach with cold, heavy slime. Come the next day, Hope packed his bag, took several deep breaths, and began to prepare for the worst. 

When he arrived at school, he did his best to stay out of people's way, constantly trying to stay unnoticed. The only good thing about having such a crowded environment was that,, at any given time, several Omegas were always in heat. Every day he passed by them, the guys and girls, meek and timid, loud and outspoken, playful and naturally flirty, surrounded by guys and girls trying to flirt with them at the time they were meant to attract the most. The others were people you wouldn't expect, players in sports like football and basketball, street brawlers and drug dealers, uncomfortably laughing off the fact that the other guys that they had been friends with were suddenly touching their bodies more often than usual, pressed in close from all sides. 

It was only thanks to that, and thanks to the fact that Hope wasn't exactly swarming with friends to begin with, that he managed to make it to his first class relatively unnoticed. Not that he seriously expected him to be pounced on and taken advantage of...at least, that's what he mentally told himself when everything seemed over. Still, things were going better than he had expected. Even first period passed by with relative easy (It was impossible not to catch some one staring at him or somehow 'accidentally' groping his butt in such a small room, but it was still better than expected.) 

Now to get through the rest of the d-

"Hey, Hope! Are you doing alright?" 

Hope nearly flinched at the booming sound of an all too familiar voice, heard even over the sound of the crowded hallway. He didn't need to turn to sense the presence coming in close behind him. He swallowed hard, wondering if he should just keep moving forward and pretend like he didn't hear him. No, it was too late. He was already right behind him, expecting an answer of some kind. Of all of the people in this school, why did it have to be him? 

He turned around, looking up into the grinning face of Snow Villiers. 

What happened next was subtle. No one but the two of them noticed it in the crowd of people hurrying to their classes, checking their cell phones, talking to their friends, and discussing the latest politics. But all of that noise seemed to be sileneced, a bubble forming around the two that seemed to cut away everything outside of its small area. 

Hope watched Snow's eyes widen. He watched the pupil dilate, just ever so slightly. The look of shock spread across his face. The genetic programming in him (Proving that he was in fact an Alpha) immediately filled him with lust, eyes filling with want. This all happened in the span of a second, but Hope felt like it had been a slow process that took years to happen and he had stood there watching every second of it.

Maybe that's because of the pounding in his heart that seemed to speed up. He noticed with painful detail the way Snow's lips parted, taking in a surprised breath. The way how the blue in his eyes seemed to bright and penetrating when Hope's eyes met his.It felt like the world stopped. It felt like a light lit up within his chest. It felt like Hope was suffocating, dying without any air, his chest beating rapidly rapidly rapidly trying to desperately distribute what little air he had through his veins, throughout his blood, chest was burning, face was burning, he couldn't think couldn't breathe could only want and need Snow and his lips and to feel them against his own. 

Then the second was over. The world remembered that other people lived on its surface. Time resumed, and the crowd of students and teachers walking in every which way through the hallway continued, a blend of talking, yelling, footsteps, lockers being opened and doors being slammed shut. 

"I-uh.." Snow started, seeming...embarrassed. "Oh, I see. Guess that explains it, huh?" He asked this in an awkward manner, but a smile, not the usual wide grin he had, but rather one that was embarrassed yet still care-free, spread on his face. He reached forward, gently ruffling Hope's hair, the feeling of his hand too comforting, settling the fear in Hope's stomach ever so slightly. "Tell you what, you can sit it out in gym for now. I can't risk having one of my favorite students getting jumped on by a bunch of teens with poor self-control." 

"Yeah...yeah sure, thanks." Hope said in a dazed manner, not really concentrating on his words. 

Because Hope understood why Snow hadn't mated with anyone. He saw the way those eyes becamed focused on him. The lust that filled them, immediately restrained before the second even ended. There had been a lot of rumors as to why Snow had yet to mate, ant the majority of them weren't pleasant, along with bordering ridiculous, so muh so as to cause Hope to disregard the idea of even remembering the specifics. 

The reason he hadn't mated with anyone yet was because he was waiting. He didn't want to jump into a relationship with someone just because of their Heat. He didn't want to force himself on anybody. He didn't want to risk something that was bound to fail, or just take advantage of willing Omegas in heat. In those eyes, Hope saw all of the lust that had been left unfed and unspent. Snow was waiting for someone perfect. For someone he could put all of his love into. 

It was romantic. 

And heartbreaking. 

Because Hope wouldn't be that guy, he knew this somewhere in the back of his mind. He was still a student after all, and while the two did talk a bit, it wasn't like Snow could date him or anything. He wasn't sure what he expected, or why this hurt so much. Just the thought of being unable to date Snow...

Well, that didn't matter anymore. It was a painful realization padded uselessly by the hollow comfort that Hope already knew that nothing would happen. It's not like he wanted Snow to be one of those kinds of teachers caught in scandals for sleeping with their students. It's not like he wanted him to fuck whichever student he pleased when they were in heat. It's not like he wanted him to break all of the rules for him. Yet still some hope clung to him. 

And just now seemed to wither. 

The bell rang. The hall began to empty. Snow gave him a small pat on his head and one of those happy grins, as if nothing was wrong, before he turned and left to his own class, leaving Hope behind to gather his thoughts at the idea that his fantasy, no matter how ridiculous, wouldn't come true.   
**  
At the end of the day, everything just seemed a little bit worse. Rather than getting better about his feelings about Snow, Hope just seemed to gradually dwell on it more and more. The day had passed by in a blur. Notes had been written, lessons had been recorded, classes had been sat through, but none of it really stood out. It was like watching them all through a window, seperating Hope from the real world. He was trapped on the other side, him and his heartbreak. 

So distracted he had been, he had actually forgotten that he was in heat. Not that that mattered for the most part. This time of the year especially, a large amount of Omegas were in heat at the same time, so it was really a matter of staying out of everyone's way, something he was glad to do. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He didn't want to interact with anyone right now. Right now he just wanted to be by himself. 

So far in the back of his mind this whole 'Heat' incident was, he didn't hurry to bother packing everything away in his locker. He was doing everything in a slow, thoughtless manner, not even noticing how the hallway was emptying out. He didn't notice someone else approaching from behind him as the last couple of students left the building. It wasn't until a shadow was cast over him that he noticed that someone was standing behind him.

Too close to him. 

"Hey, Hope." 

Hope swallowed hard, recognizing the voice of Edgar A. Steln. He didn't bother to turn around, sure that he'd regret it, sure that it would bring his face too close to his classmates...not that his current position did him much good either. 

"H-Hey." He got out, visibly nervous, visibly anxious. How could he have forgotten about the damn Heat?! How stupid of him. Now what was he going to do? He could only hope that perhaps Edgar would leave him alone soon. 

"I've noticed you're smelling awfully good lately." Edgar continued in a cocky, confident manner. To be expected from one of the guys who seemed to thrive on the attention of everyone around him. He leaned closer. Hope could feel his breath against the back of his ear. He was too close for comfort and Hope wanted to tell him that. "So what do you think about going back with me to my place, huh? We could just hang out and watch TV together." 

Hope could feel his body against his back. His chest, his stomach, pressing against his back, something pressing against his...oh crap. Hope swallowed hard. This was quickly turning from a bad situation to a worse one.

"N-No thanks, I'd...rather go home." He said, trying to keep his voice steady, sure that he was failing, but dammit he had to try. 

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." Edgar's voice was nearly a whisper now. He leaned closer, his breath against Hope's cheek now, his entire body pressing against Hope, pinning him to the metal wall of lockers. "Come on. I'll make it very gentle for you." It was a whisper, barely audible even from where he was. Hope felt something warm on his tongue, felt teeth against the shell of his ear. It made him tremble, made him shiver...

Made him slam his elbow into the face of the guy. 

"Ow! SHIT!" He screamed as he backed up, clutching his nose, letting out a groan and repeating to himself (Or perhaps Hope) that it better not be broken. (It wasn't as Hope would find out several days later, the guy was just a whimp.) 

Hope took the time to try to move away from him, but he was too slow. Ignoring the pain from his nose, Edgar was on him once more, this time pinning Hope with his back against the lockers, forcing Hope to look up into his angry face, into those glaring brown eyes. To say that he was pissed was an understatement.

"You little bastard!" He said in a manner almost animalistic, more of a growl than anything. "How dare you! I'm going to make you pay for that, asshole!" His hand was around Hope's neck, Hope could barely breathe (though that was more from the fear than anything. This isn't a murder mystery novel, for Orphan's sake.) Edgar raised a hand, fingers clenched into a fist. Hope closed his eyes, preparing for the blow. 

"Get off him!" 

There was a sound of feet pounding against the ground, and Hope opened his eyes just in time to see Noel's fist connect with Edgar's face. The hand was off of his neck, Edgar stumbled away from them. He attempted to recover, attempted to come back at Noel, but Noel was already in mid-swing, the second blow knocking the guy against the lockers. 

Edgar stumbled some more, and Noel was already prepared to dish out another punch to the guy. But Edgar stumbled away,several small, short steps in an attempt to get some distance from Noel, groaning and yelling 'Y-You assholes! I'll get you back for this!" as he made his way outside to recover. 

Noel didn't let his eyes leave Edgar for a second until he was completely gone. Once he was no longer in sight, and once the anger in him dwindled down, he immediately turned his attention to Hope, rushing to him. 

"Hope! Are you alright?" He asked, one of his hands, grabbing Hope's, though Hope didn't bother to protest against it. "Did you hurt you?" His voice was full of concern, something that Hope felt an appreciation for given his current circumstances. He wanted to say yes, his throat hurt, and he was nearly raped in the middle of a school hallway, but decided against it. All it would do was just make Noel angrier.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "Not really." 

"Good." A sigh, relief, came from Noel. A breath of air that released all of the tension from his body. "I couldn't imagine what would've happened if I didn't come sooner. What happened there?" 

Hope shook his head. It didn't matter to him, not anymore now that it was over. "Nothing." He said, more to reinstate the fact that it was over to himself rather than actually answer Noel. "Um...Thanks. Really, Noel." He said, smiling at him. 

"No problem, Hope." Noel said, still gripping his hand, though he shifted his hold on it, changing it so their fingers were intwined now. "I...yeah. I was really worried." They weren't really saying anything, and they both knew it. They were passing time, filling the silence, concentrating more on the touch of each other's hand.   
Hope should've pulled away, but he didn't. Instead he looked at their hands, noticing how warm Noel's was in his own, as well as how much larger it was. His skin felt like fire, and Hope found that he found the sensation pleasant. It felt nice...nice and warm and Hope didn't want to let go, not quite yet. 

"Hope, I..." Noel started, though he didn't finish. Hope looked up at him, staring into his eyes, and Noel's words died on his lips, voice faltering and dying in his throat. 

"Noel..." Hope almost whispered out, his voice about to fail him. He couldn't understand what this was, this...feeling. Something just felt charged up in him, a shot of energy inserted right into his heart. His eyes kept flicking between Noel's eyes and his lips, unsure, hesitantly asking if this was going to happen, would he allow this to happen? His breathing was shaky, his pants just felt so goddamn tight. 

Hope whispered out Noel's name once more, and Noel leaned down, pressing his lips against Hope's. Hope's skin felt like it was on fire, Noel's arms wrapping around his body, making the skin underneath the cloth burn. It felt terrible. Hungry and needy. It felt like something needed to be fed or needed to get out or...SOMETHING had to be done just to PLEASE it. 

Noel's lips were against his neck. Wet kisses, hungry kisses being placed along his skin. Hope shuddered, feeling pleasure, but he felt like something was missing...something...

"No." 

His hands were pushing against Noel's chest. His breathing was hard. Was he breathing during that? He couldn't tell. He shook the fog out of his mind, looking up into Noel's confused face. 

"...Hope?" His voice was gentle, soft, and was just as fragile as Noel seemed at this moment. 

"I'm...sorry. I can't do this. Not with you." Hope got out, hesitantly, shakily. All the words had to be shoved out awkwardly, but he had to say it. He couldn't betray Noel by letting this go on, he couldn't betray himself by letting this go on. Noel wanted to be in a relationship with him, and Hope...Hope couldn't return the look Noel gave him earlier. Not a real one. 

Letting this proceed would just end up hurting the two of them more later.

"But...why?" Noel's voice wavered. Hope had to advert his eyes. Noel's eyes were shining and he couldn't look at him, not in the face, not right now, this was hard enough already. "Is it...?" Hope could hear the way he trailed off, trying to think of anything wrong with himself that could be the reason why Hope didn't want to do this with him. 

"N-No...it's not you." The words came out too quickly. He couldn't force them out fast enough. It was some comfort maybe, maybe not, he didn't know what to do dammit, why couldn't this be easier, why did he let it go on even that much? "It's...I'm sorry." 

He had to pull himself away. He had to get out of this situation. He had to run away. 

"Is it Snow?" 

Hope's body tensed at that name. Snow. Ringing around his head, that dumb grin of his picture perfect, crystal clear in his memory. He could hear Noel let out a sigh. He answered what he knew Noel had just figured out. 

"Yeah." 

"...I see." 

"I'm sorry." 

"...It's okay." Hope could tell that it wasn't, but Noel wasn't going to tell him that. He continued to avert looking at him directly in the face, staring at the ground, staring away. Noel didn't say anything. Hope wasn't sure what to do until he heard the footsteps receding. Noel had walked away from him without another word, and it made Hope wish that he could chase after him and apologize. 

He didn't though. He just stood there. He hadn't realized he was crying until several minutes of his isolation had passed. He moved to wipe them off, sniffling a bit. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He didn't realize anyone was even still inside for the most part. 

"Hope?" The voice made him turn around, shocked at the sound of Snow. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned as he approached the young man. "Have you been crying?" He asked it with such tenderness, such concern...it made Hope's heart melt. 

It made his restraint snap. 

Snow barely had time to react, and he used that time to say a shocked "What-?!" before Hope was on him. Before Hope pressed his mouth against his, gripping his clothes tightly. Before Hope did what he always wanted to do. 

Hope couldn't see Snow's face. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. All he knew was that he had this instinct to do this, this impulse that wouldn't fade unless he did it right now. He kept his eyes closed, keeping his lips pressed against Snow's, feeling a rush, a thrill, adrenaline pumping into his veins, body screaming for more and more. 

But the part of him that was rational took control suddenly. 

Hope pulled away, eyes wide with shock, lifting a hand to cover his mouth, confused and ashamed. Snow's face was in a similar state of shock to. What should he do? There was nothing he could do. Nothing that he could say right now. 

That didn't stop him from mumbling "I'm sorry!" while he quickly took off, running towards the door. He heard Snow call after him, but he didn't hesitate for a second. He shoved the doors open, shoved whoever was in his way out of it, and ran all the way home, leaving behind Snow Villiers, who spent the whole time watching him go.


	3. The climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again; I may have messed up this Omegaverse thing, I dunno much about it, so please keep that in mind.

Snow Villiers was 16 when he first mated. 

It had happened suddenly, quickly. He could barely remember what had happened, life was like that when you were stuck with a foster family that, try as they might and as sweet as they are, sometimes just don't have much time for yet ANOTHER foster child squeezed into their home. Sure, the government checks helped, but, sweet family that they were, they worked so they could provide more for the kids that lived with them. Just cause they weren't their kids didn't mean they weren't 'their' kids. 

But that kept them busy, and the topic of mating, Alphas, Omegas, all of that just seemed to slip through the cracks with them. 

That's when Snow found himself on top of Godot, it certainly came as quite a shock. 

So where their parents when they came home and found a perfectly good blanket ruined with the holes Godot left behind with his teeth. Well, they were shocked at the two boys having sex too, but the blanket was Egyptian Cotton! Oh dear, they should've known better than to leave the GOOD fabrics out during this time of year. Perhaps they still had the cashmere one...

But it was at that time that they realized that they had forgotten to explain one itty-bitty detail about their body.

So that night they explained to them what it meant to be "Alpha," "Omega," and what all of these weird feelings were. Godot, as it was, was an Omega. (Something which earned no small amount of smug smirks from Snow for the rest of their lives.) What it meant that 2-3 times a year (though 3 was very very rare), the Omegas would go into heat. This meant that they'd want to mate with someone and gave off all of the signs and scents that would attract an Alpha. 

There was nothing to be ashamed about, of course, it was a natural part of life. But this did mean something extra for Snow. 

Snow had to have a lot of self-restraint, because Alphas were drawn to Omegas through pure instinct. He had to resist the urge to give into the temptation, because he could hurt someone very bad. 

And that's what Snow did. 

It wasn't easy going through high school, going through the city when the Omegas went into heat. All of them looked so good, all of them practically seemed to scream that they needed an Alpha for them. But Snow resisted. No, he knew it was only the basic, pure instinct that led him to believe this. He didn't want to mate with any of them, he wanted to wait. 

He wanted to wait until he found the 'one,' as they called it. 

At first, he tried to date Gadot, but the two were just too damn competitive and got into too much trouble. Gadot was fun, but he wasn't the kind of person Snow was looking for. Loud, aggressive, boastful, that wasn't what Snow wanted, not truly. 

So the next while he decided to date a girl named Serah. With soft features and a beautiful smile, she was everything Snow wanted. She was playful without being too competitive, was relaxed just being by Snow and holding his hand, constantly seemed to practically shine when he was around...it was as if she needed him as much as she wanted him. She had even convinced him to become a teacher, because he was the kind of guy that loved kids and loved helping kids. 

Unfortunately, her older sister always had an issue with Snow. She always was curt with him, or warned her sister about dating him. Snow didn't take it too seriously though cause, hey, she was just protecting her little sister. 

Then came the time Serah went into heat. Imagine Snow's surprise when it turned out it was her older sister that mated with her. That's when Snow realized that things wouldn't work out between him and Serah. Serah already had someone to protect her, and someone she loved and seemed to need. No, Snow wasn't the one for Serah. 

Then came Hope. 

Hope was young. Innocent. Eyes full of hope and wonder with a spark of genius behind it all. The way how he seemed to shine everytime Snow approached reminded him of Serah. Snow was always there too encourage him when he needed it, when he was too tired from exercise, or when he just looked generally down. Occassionally he would talk to him, just to learn bits and pieces about him, like how he was planning to go to Academia, how he was so interested in math and science. 

Snow didn't want to admit that, deep down, he talked to him because Hope looked up at him the same way that Serah used to. With love and hope. With a want to hold close and a need to feel himself wrapped in Snow's arms. Hope always smiled too wide when Snow was around. He was always too nervous, fiddling around with that tablet like he was actually typing something in when he stumbled over a word, or was pretending to look up information when he was just really trying to figure out what to say next. Snow could practically hear his heart beat.

But Snow didn't make a move. He was too young, he was still in High school. No, it couldn't work out. 

So imagine his surprise whenever Hope jumped on him, pressing their lips together in a hard and needy kiss. 

Imagine his surprise when Hope looked at him with embarrassed, wide eyes before turning and quickly running out of the school building. 

Imagine his surprise when Hope didn't show up the next day. 

It was worrying to say the least. Checking up with the rest of his teachers, he quickly learned that Hope hadn't attended class at all that day. The teachers didn't seem to know why, but Snow did. It was because Hope was in heat. If he was correct, this would be the day where their sexual appetite would increase until it became their priority. If Hope had been taking surpressants, they wouldn't do him any good at this stage. 

This was the peak of his heat. This would drain him of all of his energy. This was going to drive him crazy. 

So Snow did something that he shouldn't have. 

When all of his classes were done, he went for a walk. A walk that was too long to be called short, but too short to be called long. He walked and walked and walked until he came open the door to a house that he had found underneath Hope's student profile. 

Even from here, he could smell it. The pheremones that Omegas gave out when they were in their heat. It was powerful, and he was shocked that there weren't any Alphas hanging around here...He took a quick look around, making sure no one, especially anyone that could be an Alpha, was around, and gently rapped on the door three times. 

There was a pause. Snow wasn't sure if Hope had heard him. A quick look in the driveway of the house showed that there were no cars in there at the moment. Was he not home? He knocked again. 

Then it came. The scent of pheremones. The door wasn't even open and the the scent was practically overpowering. He could feel himself being drawn to him, feeling it awaken some wild part within him that was normally left untouched. 

Then the door opened. 

It took all of his willpower to restrain himself when he saw Hope's face. Hope's adorable face that he wanted to kiss, that he wanted to see twisted in pure ectasy. Those lips that he wanted to scream his name over and over, while Snow rammed into-

"Snow?" 

Snow cleared his throat. "May I come in?" He asked through his dry mouth. 

"Uh..y-you shouldn't really be here." Hope said, sounding strained. 

He sounded just as restrained as Snow did. Just like he wanted to pounce on Snow as much as Snow wanted to pounce on him. Just like he wanted to kiss snow as much as Snow wanted to kiss that mouth of his until they were nearly bruised. 

"Hope, I was worried." Snow began. He had a whole speech lined out, about how it's alright that he kissed him, about he found him cute too...about how it wouldn't work out due to their positions. But all of those words, the speech he planned and recited in his mind over and over throughout the day and during this trip, gone. All he saw in front of him was an attractive young man suffering from the peak of his heat, in desperate need and finding those needs unfulfilled.

And Snow always wanted to help those in need...

"Hope, I-"

"Fuck me." 

Snow paused, surprised at such blunt words coming from Hope. That wasn't something Hope would say, not normally. But this wasn't normal for Hope. All of these pheremones, they must've been from years of taking suppressants. Every primal instinct was clawing at Snow rom the inside, and by Orphan he wanted to touch every inch of Hope's skin, but he knew he couldn't. No, not with Hope, it'd just be taking advantage of him in his current state. It'd just be...

"P-Please..." 

Snow felt a hand grab his own. He looked down, seeing Hope's, his hand gripping Snow's with such urgency, such need...like Snow was the only person in the world who could cure him of this. His hand felt so soft..he wanted to hold it, to kiss it, to trail every inch of this young man's body with kisses...but there was something underneath it as well. The look Hope gave him. The look that said that Snow might as well have been the last human being in the world. 

To Hope, Snow WAS the only one he could do this. 

Snow's heart melted, and his restraint, fragile as it was already, was falling apart quickly. 

Snow wanted to say no. He knew that some part of him had to. Think of the rumors, the consequences, the way this would affect him and Hope. There were many bad things that could, that would, happen after this. Despite everything, they were still a student and his teacher! But when Hope looked at him with those green eyes, there was no longer an option for him to decline. All of the 'What May Be's and 'What Will Be's melted away. All that stood in front of him was a young man who needed him. 

And, damn it, that's what Snow was looking for his whole life. 

"Alright..."Snow said after another second of hesitation. "Alright, I'll....I'll do it." 

Hope smiled, and to Snow it seemed as if his whole face lit up. Like his smile was a ray of light. It was the sight that Snow wanted to see, the sight that probably would've melted his heart had he not already fallen for the kid. 

"L-Let's get inside...before I..." Snow said. His voice was strained, he realized. He was doing everything he could not to ravish the young man right here, out in the open. It was hard, and he felt like a spring all wound up, his will just a hair's breadtha way from snapping. 

"O-Oh, right." Hope said, walking further into the house, gently pulling a tense Snow into the house. 

Hope had barely closed the door behind him before Snow was on him. 

He let out a small yelp, but that was quickly silenced with a kiss, soft and sweet, Snow's body pulling Hope's close against his. Snow's tongue prodded at Hope's lips, trying to have some restraint as to not just force himself all at once on the young man. Hope opened his mouth, and Snow could feel his body tense in his arms as his tongue penetrated Hope's mouth. 

It was getting hard to breathe. Hope's body was in Snow's arm, pressing against it, Hope's arms wrapped around Snow's neck. He rubbed between Hope's legs with his knee, feeling his erection, feeling him tense up and let out a needy moan. Fuck. 

Hope suddenly broke away from the kiss, much to the frustration of Snow. "U-Upstairs." He panted out, breathless. Snow was barely paying attention, opting to instead place kisses along the young man's exposed neck, feeling those fingers grip his shirt tightly. "Up-Upstairs, w-we have to go upstairs," he barely heard again. 

He wanted to ignore it. Forget about upstairs. Forget about society and whoever finds them. Forget about it all, he just wanted to feel Hope's body underneath his. 

But the rational side of him took over,even if he didn't want to stop. He didn't stop though. He kept kissing Hope's neck, while gripping him tightly, and suddenly lifting him up. When he felt Hope's legs wrap around his waist, he began the slow, steady walk upstairs, pressing his lips against every inch of skin available to him. 

It was a good thing the door was already open, because Snow didn't think he had the patience to actually try to open it short of kicking it down if it wasn't. He didn't even have enough patience to gently put Hope on the bed. He tossed him on it, giving the young man just enough time to collect his senses before he was on him again. 

His fingers were grabbing at the edges of his shirt. He pulled at it. "Take it off."

Hope did as he was told, grabbing his shirt and roughly pulling it off. Snow could hear the fabric stretch several times, and some part of him found some joy in that. The little guy was so eager for it, so different from shy young man he usually saw. 

Snow did the same, pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the ground, and quickly resumed touching the young man. His hands explored his body, his stomach, his sides, Snow's mouth kissing down his neck, and kissing over his chest. He could hear Hope gasp, panting, all of his skin so heated, so warm, and Snow just wanted to kiss and fuck him until he was content. 

He made his way downwards, kissing until he came to the waistline of the young man's pants. He looked up, watching Hope's eyes watching him, wide, anticipating, anxious and eager. Snow grinned. He could see Hope swallow. Hard. He was so fucking cute. He was so filled with lust. 

Snow decided to tease him a bit. 

He kissed the skin, now so sensitive from the touch of Snow, right at the edge of the waistband of the pants. He could feel the muscle twitch underneath the soft skin. He could hear the fabric of the sheets as Hope pulled them into a white-knuckled grip. He kissed right above, the pubic hair tickling his nose slightly. 

Hope's legs shifted, knees bending, pulled up, wound up. Any second Snow expected them to wrap around him. Poor guy. 

He grinned as he leaned down, pressing another soft, hearing a soft "Snow" in a voice that made Hope sound ready to just burst, and gently began to unbutton the pants in front of him. He could feel the fabric in great detail, felt the warmth of the metallic button against the tips of his fingers, hear the zipper undo each and every tooth. He grabbed the edges of Hope's pants, not his underwear, just his pants, and began to pull them down, revealing a pair of black boxers and a pair of long, smooth legs. 

"Heh, I thought you'd have a bit more muscle on you. Maybe I need to give you more exercise." He teased, surpressing a chuckle as he heard a low "Dear Orphan, no." from him. He tugged the pants off of Hope's feet, tossing them into a pile at the foot of the bed. When he turned around, the sight of Hope just spread out like that, arms to his side, sheets gripped in his hands, and his legs spread to allow Snow room...Well, Snow would be lying it he didn't say that it wasn't something he'd been craving for a while. 

He slowly slid back into place, lowering himself down until he came between Hope's legs, his face directly above his crotch. He heard the soft "Snow..." coming from Hope's lips, feeling the legs shift around on the bed, the toes curling..'Sorry,Hope,' Snow thought to himself as he licked his lips, 'I've always been a bit of a tease.' 

He leaned down and licked the cloth, thin as it was, that seperated his tongue from Hope's hard length. There came a small gasp, a groan. He could feel his length twitch against the fabric of the boxers. He grinned. Hope was just too cute. 

"This your first time?" He asked. 

"Y-Yeah..." Hope got out in a voice that was just above a whisper, breathy and strained. 

"Heh, gotta say, that makes me feel special." Snow's fingers were slipping underneath the waistband of Hope's boxers. He could feel Hope tense up, practically hearing the 'Oh Orphan...' that the young man swallowed down. He began to pull them down. 

Hope's length popped out, tall and erect. "Heh, looks like your enjoying yourself." Snow said, looking up at Hope's face just in time to see him cover it with his hands, embarrassed. "And shy too." Snow took the length in his hand, gently gripping it as he leaned down, licking his lips. 

He took Hope's erection into his mouth. 

"F-Fuck!" 

Snow would've smiled if he could've. That was the first time he had ever heard an outburst like that from Hope. All of his muscles tensed up. His back arched upwards. One of his legs placed itself on Snow's back, as if urging him for to continue. He was too happy to oblige, taking more in his mouth, getting a small pleasured hiss in response. Hope called out his name, and it had such a lustful and needy tone that drove Snow wild. 

He took more in his mouth, slowly taking it all in. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft moans and groans that came from Hope's mouth. He could hear him shifting in the bed, throwing his head back, his other leg wrapping around Snow, the muscles tensing, unsure if he should leave him be or press down to make him continue. Snow began to slowly move his head up and down, running the flat of his tongue along the base of Hope's length. 

"O-Orphan, Sn-Snow!" Hope moaned out, taking in a sharp gasp of breath as he shivered in pleasure. Were it not for the fact that he needed some help too, Snow would've loved to spend more time making Hope moan and whimper with just his mouth. 

When he withdrew the length from the mouth, giving the head a small kiss, he could hear Hope whimper. The plead and the 'more' died in his throat. He wanted to say it, but he wasn't going to. Shame, really. Snow would've loved to hear it. 

He began working on his own pants, unbuttoning them and quickly tugging his jeans and boxers off, tossing them to join the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. His own erection was free now, and he watched Hope's eyes widen, his cheeks turn an astonishing shade of red. "First time seeing another?" he asked, which Hope hesitantly nodded. 

Cute. 

"Don't worry, you should get more used to the sight of one in the future." Hope's wide eyes quickly shifted to Snow's smirking face at that. Snow just chuckled, grabbing his legs and gently lifting them up, placing them on his shoulders. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

Hope didn't respond, not for a couple of seconds. Then, slowly, hesitantly, he nodded. 

"Alright. Here we go." 

Snow began to push into the young man, feeling Hope's muscles tense up at the new feeling of being penetrated. He waited a few seconds, waiting until Hope relaxed himself, then continued pushing it, getting a small gasp out of Hope, a mix of pain and pleasure. The first time always hurt a little bit. Hope was, thankfully, already lubed enough to actually take Snow in without much difficulty. Still, Snow watched Hope's face as he pushed into him, watching it for any signs of pain, any signs of something wrong, as he pushed all the way into the young man. 

Hope was holding his breath. He was tense. He had his eyes closed. Finally, after a few seconds, he opened his eyes, swallowing hard and giving Snow a slight nod. 

Snow slowly slid out and thrust back in. 

Hope let out a small gasp, mouth slightly open, head pressed back into the pillows. Then Snow thrust in again. And again. 

Snow watched Hope's face, watching his reactions each time he penetrated the student. He watched the way it was twisted with pleasure, the way he took in deeps breaths between his moan. He watched as Hope bit his lower lip, possibly in an attempt to stifle any further sounds, but a few more thrusts into him destroyed that attempt, causing him to let out a small, shuddering gasps.

Snow licked his lips because Orphan he was going to cum just from his adorable expressions. He heard his name repeated over and over in Hope's voice, each one sounding strained, gradually getting into higher pitches. Hope grabbed the sheets, his length was twitching, and his moans were getting louder. 

He was reaching the climax. He opened his eyes, looking at Snow, as if asking him if it was alright to do so. Snow just smiled, licking his lips as he himself was on the edge. 

He began to speed it up, deciding to make the kid's first time memorable. He was pushing into him faster now, harder, drawing out louder moans, his name becoming a chant, a plead in Hope's voice. He was sure that Hope's fingers were going to rip his sheets...

Then it happened. 

Snow came first with a loud groan. 

Hope followed soon after. 

With that, panting heavily, Snow pulled out of Hope and laid down next to him. Spent, drained, he wrapped an arm around his younger companion, pulling him close. He could feel the warmth from Hope's skin against his own. He knew there would be consequences...but that was for tomorrow. That was for later. 

For now, he wanted to lay with this boy who had been in his mind. He wanted to sleep and wake up with him in his arms. So tired was he, that as he closed his eyes shortly after leaning down to kiss the young man on his head, telling him 'I love you' without words, he had only just realized that it was raining. The constant tap-tap-tap on the window quickly pulled him to sleep.

Hope stayed up for a few more moments. He waited until after Snow had fallen asleep, waited until his breathing had slowed down. And Hope just laid there, awake, breathing in his scent, the scent of his sweat, their sex, and the scent of falling rain.


End file.
